1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the same, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the same, which increase user convenience. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the same in which an application is downloaded and installed through a network server and the installed application execution image is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus has a function of displaying images to a user. A user can view a broadcast through the image display apparatus. The image display apparatus can display a broadcast program selected by the user on a display from among broadcast programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. The recent trend in broadcasting is a worldwide transition from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting, such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and the ability to provide clear high-definition images. Digital broadcasting also allows interactive viewer services, compared to analog broadcasting.